Reflection village's Kage is the troublemakers reflection!
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki was born in the Reflection village knowing she was just a mirror, an opposite, a reflection, of Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf village, she becomes the kage at a young age in order to protect her beloved village. How far is she willing to go to keep everyone safe from harm? Just how poerful is she? And is this her true power? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

She landed quietly and gracefully on the ground and then straightened up giggling, her friends came up and stood beside her, and she smiled and looked out from the cliff at the sunset. "Well, I think it's about time to go fulfill our utmost important mission. Come, Sakuya, Sasuko, it's about time we pay a visit to our Hantai selves, don't you agree?" The girl giggled and her two teammates nodded, they then jumped and started to make their way to the Land of Fire.

Her name is Naruko Uzumaki, she has long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, she has whisker marks on her cheeks since birth, Naruko is 16 years old, and also she usually wears a button up black top that shows her stomach with no sleeves and a high collar, an ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder. An orange skirt with an orange overlay with black outline, black belts, wrappings on her arms with long fingerless gloves, knee-high black heeled sandals, a white sash from her right shoulder to her left hip and around the back, she also wears her ninja headband on her forehead on a black cloth. Naruko giggled and looked to her right, Sakuya Haruno was a man with a good build; he had long pink hair kept in a ponytail, green eyes, and wore a red standard Shinobi shirt, standard green Shinobi pants, the flak jacket, his headband on his forehead on a black cloth, and black sandals. She looked to her left; Sasuko Uchiha was a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, she has red eyes, she wore a red crop top with short sleeves, a white open-front apron over a shorter white skirt, she wear black fishnet shorts, black sandals, black gauntlets, wrappings on her ankles, her headband as a belt with the ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder, and also a black overlay cape that was all around. They landed outside the gates to the Hidden Leaf Village and looked at the massive walls in awe, Naruko giggled and they headed inside, stopping when the people asked for them to show their I.D. to them. They stood there and one of them said that Naruko looked like Naruto, Sasuko looked like Sasuke, and Sakuya looked like Sakura, Naruko giggled and flipped her hair off her shoulder, she snapped and Sasuko pulled out 3 I.D.'s, one for each of them. The I.D.'s were blank, the ninja looked up at them like, 'are you serious?' and they bit their thumb, took a blank card, and spread their blood over it, the card absorbing their blood and revealing their I.D.'s.

The ninja looked at them bewildered; Naruko took the I.D.'s and handed them to the ninja, they looked at the I.D.'s and then they passed them, allowing them to enter the village, Naruko took the I.D.'s and handed them to Sasuko and she put them away. They headed down the streets, taking their sweet time, completely calm, Naruko looked to her right and her eyes lit up, she was excited and begged them if they could stop for a bit and they sat down in a ramen shop. Two other people were there, a small boy who was just promoted into Genin, whom had the same blonde hair as Naruko, and an older male ninja that was Chunnin rank, with a scar on his face across his nose. Naruko was excited and Sasuko sighed, Sakuya looking irritated slightly, all of their orders came out at the same time, Naruko and the small boy getting the same thing and they were in unison as they ate and talked. Sakuya noticed it and pointed it out then she looked to her left at the same time the boy did, she looked at him and she exclaimed in surprise to him at the same time the small boy had to her.

"Hey you look exactly like me!" Naruko and the boy shouted in unison, the people in the shop looked at them in surprise and Naruko's teammates looked at her sighing, slight smiles coming across their faces.

"Hey what's your name?" Naruko asked looking at him curiously and the boy straightened up smiling at her, and talked very arrogantly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" He said, his level of arrogance rising and Sasuko looked like she didn't know what to do, and Sakuya sighed sadly.

"I've found you… my Hantai self! I'm Naruko Uzumaki! And you better believe it!" Naruko said smirking and the boy looked shocked, Sasuko hit her on the head and she put her hands on her head, looking back at her teammate and Sakuya was chuckling. "What was that for Sasuko!? Stop laughing Sakuya… it's not … funny …." Naruko said and sniffled, Sakuya looked shocked and then looked sad, he put his hand on her head as she cried, she then looked up at him then kicked him in the balls. "That's what you get! I always knew you hated me! After all, you only have eyes for Sasuko all along!" Naruko said crying and Sasuko looked at her surprised, Sakuya was on the ground in pain, and Naruto was shocked, he started comforting her and soon enough she was back to normal. "Hm? Is that the time already?" Naruko asked looked at the watch on her wrist. "Well it's about time we get going, we have something to talk about with the Hokage, see you tomorrow Naruto-chan!" Naruko said happily and Sasuko and Sakuya followed her through the city, she came to a circular building and went inside, knocked on a door and a male voice answered.

"Yes? Come in." He said and Sakuya opened the door, he went inside followed by Sasuko and Naruko, he went off to the right and Sasuko to the left, Naruko closed the door behind her and they went up until about 4 feet from the desk. "Ah… you 3 must be the Genin from the Land of Mirrors, I trust you know full well the rules of the Hidden Leaf Village, and also, please be careful." The old man said and Naruko sighed smiling arrogantly. "I am the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, it is a pleasure to meet you, Naruko Uzumaki, Sasuko Uchiha, Sakuya Haruno, and I ask you to abide by our rules for the time being until the Chunnin exams are over." Hiruzen said and a Jonin appeared in the room behind the Land of Mirrors Genin, "Good you're here, Genma Shiranui, please show these 3 Genin around the village, they will be staying with us as privileged guests until the Chunnin exams are over." Hiruzen said calmly and someone came into the room, it was woman and she had silver hair and her headband over one eyes, she wore a traditional ninja outfit with a flak jacket.

"Make that 4 people… I'm sorry I was late, these 3 are my Genin group, oh and I'm Kashi Hatake." The woman smiled and Naruko looked behind herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kashi-sensei you're late! So we had to leave without you!" Naruko had shouted angrily and Kashi looked at her seriously but with wonder, Naruko sighed and looked back at the Hokage, Genma sighed and started walking out, everyone followed him obediently and they came across the training grounds. "Hey would you mind if I take a peek at something while we're here?" Naruko asked childishly and when he said she could reluctantly, she giggled and walked to the 3 wooden pillars. "It's exactly the same as our village… the Village Hidden among the Reflections… such a village is long forgotten but one thing that not one soul knows… we're just mere reflections of those in this village." Naruko said looking down sadly and Sasuko and Sakuya placed their hands on her back and hugged her, whispering to her. "But this village… it's a reminder that we have one thing nobody else in the world does… we all have the genes of the Uzumaki and the Uchiha… therefore most of us are able to use the legendary Rinnegan…but this village… it possesses no such eye technique! It's an abomination! This village should not be allowed to be the mirror of the Hidden Reflection Village!" Naruko shouted angrily crying and Sasuko rubbed her back whispering to her, Sakuya let go of them and looked sad and somewhat upset.

"Hey I didn't know anybody else would have this area, sorry Genma but I need to train my Genin students today." A man with silver hair said walking up to him and Kashi looked at him, he looked exactly like her and she grabbed him by the front of the shirt with a surprised expression.

"You… you look exactly like me." Kashi said and the man looked bewildered, Naruko sniffled and she heard a familiar voice, it was Naruto, she smiled and ran over to him happily.

"Naruto-chan~! Hey it's been awhile~!" Naruko called out to him and he looked surprised, he then ran to her and they met in the middle and talked excitedly. "Yeah this village is exactly like mine… but there are a few differences… anyway who are they? They look like my teammates but… different." Naruko said looking at them with her head tilted to the side, the two, a boy and a girl, came walking up and stood beside Naruto with a look of question.

"Oh yeah….. Guys this is Naruko Uzumaki, This is Sakura Haruno, and this is Sasuke Uchiha, they're my teammates, oh yeah, who are they? I didn't get to hear their names before." Naruto said pointing to the girl with pink hair then to the boy with black hair and Naruko giggled.

"These are my teammates, Sakuya Haruno, and Sasuko Uchiha, ironic huh?" Naruko giggled and pointed to Sakuya then to Sasuko, "_Ne Sakuya-kun, Sasuko … why don't you say hello to your Hantai selves?_" Naruko peered at them speaking their native language, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura not being able to understand it and looked innocent, they nodded and the 3 spread out a few feet and they stood face to face with their Konoha selves, looking at them from head to toe.

Naruko and Naruto looked at each other and then started whispering, Sasuko and Sasuke stood there glaring at each other, Naruko noticed this and she went up to Sasuko and put her arm around her and poked her cheek, teasing her. Sasuko pushed her off slightly annoyed and started scolding her and Naruko's eyes were shaded, she then stood up straight and loomed over her, controlling her with fear.

"Who do you think you are mouthing off to? Remember Sasuko… I'm the one whom saved your clan from your sister Itacha… if your disobeying me, your disobeying the Kagamikage." Naruko said and Sasuko looked terrified and knelt down, shaking slightly, Naruko sighed with a helpless smile and ruffled Sasuko's hair. "It's alright, I'm sorry Sasuko, I didn't mean to bring that up Sasuko-chan, come on, stand up… you know I hate it when you treat me as the Kagamikage, you're my teammate, even if we are here because grandfather said I should. Hey Sakuya, sorry to cut your visit to your Hantai self but we're leaving…Sasuko needs time to calm down." Naruko said turning over her shoulder, Sakuya wasn't paying attention and she got angry, her eye twitched and then she yelled angrily, "Hey! Sakuya! Get over here now! We're leaving!" Naruko yelled and he jumped scared and looked at her, terrified of her temper, she glared at him and he looked absolutely terrified then he was frantically apologizing to her, she sighed and then went back to Genma and Kashi to go to their house. "Kashi-sensei, we need to leave now." Naruko said and Kashi was ignoring her, she took the books from them and looked angry, "We're leaving NOW, Kashi-sensei." She said and Kashi pouted, she glanced back at her Hantai self and giggled, they then headed with Genma to tour the rest of the city and then they were guided to their house.

They opened the door and saw it was nice and clean but bare and dull, Genma looked serious and Naruko sighed, snapped her fingers and Sakuya placed a small white drawstring pouch in her hand, she opened it and turned it upside down. Orbs fell out onto the ground and Sasuko bit her thumb, made hand signs, and summoned snake-like humans, they knelt down and Naruko spoke to them. They responded with great respect at the same time and then made quick work organizing the orbs, once they all were in the right places Sakuya chanted and spilled some of his blood on the ground then Sasuko finished it off with throwing a kunai into the blood, making the orbs glow then furniture and decorations appeared. Naruko was happy now and kicked her shoes off, she ran over to the couch and jumped and landed on it bouncing, Genma then left them alone and music was playing loudly throughout the house. Naruko and everyone else in their squad was dancing around the house singing, Naruko and Sasuko sung to each other and they were drinking, it was a party and they fell asleep sprawled everyone. Naruko woke up with a pounding head ache and Sasuko was just fine, Kashi and Sakuya were even worse than Naruko, she woke up in Sakuya's shirt and with her hair down, Sakuya wore his bottoms but no shirt, Kashi wearing her shirt and pants, her flak jacket on the couch. They spent the next few days sleeping off their hangovers and in a week they were back to normal, Naruko put on her clothes after taking a shower and everyone was waiting for her, she put her shoes on and everyone headed out to the Chunnin exams. Kashi having to stay behind, Naruko lead their team through the building, everyone clearing the way for them, they met people causing a commotion, not letting people out into the exam room, Sakuya reprimanded them and they angered him. He then took them out quickly, his eyes reverted from an animal like yellow back their original color, Sakuya then kept walking, the two girls chasing after him yelling, they reached the room and Naruko kick open the door smirking.

"These Chunnin exams so far are quite interesting, just looking at you lot, I can sense that this'll be remarkably easy!" Naruko announced and Sasuko and Sakuya sighed, the two stepped up next to Naruko and Sasuko spoke coldly.

"Now Naruko, if you cause problems, grandfather will punish you if you start a commotion again, you may be the Kagamikage but grandfather still holds power over you." Sasuko said and Naruko looked back at her and stuck out her tongue and pulled her bottom eyelid down.

"Naruko-neesan… please stop this, you'll make them angry at us and they won't let our village participate anymore." Sakuya said nervously to her and Naruko sighed, the participants looked at them and they made their way to the middle where they sat down, Sakuya standing in the isle, Sasuko sitting sideways with her legs crossed facing Sakuya, and Naruko sat on the desk in front of Sasuko with her legs crossed also, they talked about the exams and the test started.

The test was easy, all three of them completed it within 5 minutes and they flipped their test over, Sasuko sat there drawing on the back, Sakuya leaned back yawning, and Naruko put her had on the desk and tried to get a nap. All three of them got to be next to each other in the front, the proctor hit her desk and Naruko looked up glaring at him, Sasuko sighed and Sakuya looked annoyed.

"Finish the test already, it's not time to sleep you stinking brat." He growled and she slipped her paper from under her arms and handed it to him and went back to taking her beloved nap.

"Look up the facts before yelling at me, if you annoy me I won't hesitate to harm you, after all, I hold a Kage position, so suck it." Naruko growled without looking at him, he was stunned, not one person was onto question 3 yet and she completed it, and with all of the right answers at that.

"Naruko calm down, after all, the Kage of our village needs superior knowledge and also Mr. Proctor, don't let her get in your mind, you may be a mental interrogator, but Naruko's got you beat. The people you couldn't even so much as crack in this village, the Hokage sent to our village and she got inside their minds with ease, so hurry up with this exam, our village is waiting for its Kage to return, and even as her subordinates, we must have the same knowledge. Not to mention the ridiculous amount of paperwork we have to fill out every day, there's just no end to it." Sakuya complained and the proctor clenched his fist, set her paper down on her desk and grit his teeth, becoming angry at how arrogant they were being, almost an hour passed and finally they moved onto the second exam. "Finally, I was getting tired of waiting for all these pathetic fools to finish; honestly, you all need to learn stuff instead of just fighting all the time." Sakuya complained as they entered the second test area, within a few minutes they were running through the forest and had come into contact with an enemy, possessing the opposite scroll they had, which was what they needed. "Hand over the scroll and we'll spare your lives, if you don't Naruko here will eat you alive, literally." Sakuya threatened and the enemies were shaking in fear, they tossed them their scroll, begging for their lives, Naruko smirked took it then they used teleportation to get to the arena, Sasuko being the fastest of them, carried her two partners there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well done, you're the first to reach here, and in super record time too." The proctor greeted them and they waved her off, Naruko yawned and fell asleep with her head on Sakuya's thighs on one of the many benches in the room, Sasuko had fallen asleep leaning against a support pillar next to them. "Alright, this year we have to hold a preliminary round, the remaining of you will face another competitor so the number of attendees will be halved." He announced and everyone was so excited, there were 27 people in the last round, making a total of 9 teams of 3, but 3 people had dropped out, Naruko's team staying firm, making it a total of 24 left, 12 matches. "Alright, on the screen above there will be a set of names, two people only, and those two will proceed to battle it out until there is a victor or it is a draw so the number of people continuing will be smaller. Please look at the screen now to see who is going first." The Proctor announced and everyone turned their attention towards the screen, it raced through their names then stopped suddenly, Naruko smirked and she cracked her knuckles, her name appearing on the screen with another's from her village, it was her elder cousin Kyouko, whom loathed Naruko.

"Well, well, wasted no time I see, it's you and me Kyouko, so let's do this … Uzumaki style!" Naruko shouted as she got to the center of the floor, her and a girl with long purple hair, orange eyes, a red tattoo on the left side of her forehead, she wore a hot pink Chinese style shirt, blue pants, dark blue sandals, a green belt, her village headband around her neck, fishnet fingerless gloves, and a sword on her back.

"Very well then Naruko! Today… we don't fight as family members, we fight as enemies! Are you ready brat!?" Kyouko yelled as she dropped her sword onto the ground, her hair changed to bright red and her eyes a bright blue, Naruko smirked and her clothing changed, her hair turning red and her eyes blue, the markings on her cheeks disappearing.

"Bring it on Kyouko!" She yelled, she tore her long orange jacket off, revealing her light purple sleeved crop top that covered part of her neck, her light purple pants, black sandals, a black layer on her right side down to her knee, an orange belt around her hips, a long sleeved fishnet under armor, and she had bandages around her arms and hands, she dropped her sword too. "Let's go!" She yelled and the both ran towards each other, fists, punches, legs, kicks, all flying towards the other and at the same time they countered the others movements, they stood facing each other panting and finally they decided enough was enough, took their headbands off and tied them around their foreheads, determination in their eyes.

"Let's go! Activate: Rinnegan!" The two girls yelled and their eyes turned pale purple, ripple-like patterns appearing on their eyes, in front of Kyouko animals appeared with a summoning jutsu, weapons appearing before Naruko. "Let's go! This is the final blow Naruko/Kyouko!" The girls shouted forcefully, attacking one another, they fought and fought until their chakra was depleted, Naruko bit her lip in anger, Kyouko fell to her knees and then lost consciousness, Naruko's vision began to blur from a poison and she fell forward.

Before she hit the ground Sakuya caught her and medical units arrived, Naruko's breathing was shallow since she had received a deep wound on her stomach, the poison seeped into her blood and ran through her veins, rendering her unable to move. She was unconscious for most of the time where they had to train for the third and final exam, Sakuya and Sasuko passing their battles, Naruko's hair had permanently turned red and she sighed, saying it was 'just great' and she let it go since she loved red hair. It was the day of the third exams and she was released, she changed into dark grey shorts, a short-sleeved shirt that stopped above her naval that was just bandages, an open haori coat that was blue with red lining, bandages down her hands, orange fingerless gloves, wrappings on her lower legs, black sandals, and her headband on her forehead on a black cloth, a necklace around her neck. Naruko was the last one to arrive, everyone looked at her as she entered and some even gaped, she yawned and stood in between Sasuko and Sakuya, all of the people listening to the proctor and finally they started their matches. Naruko once again got to battle first, she was up against someone from the Sand village, a minute after starting she beat them using her Rinnegan effectively, choosing the Deva Path and flung her opponent quite fast upwards, kept him there a few seconds then brought his down quickly, pulling out a sword using her Asura Path, and stabbed him in the side, seemingly giving him a fatal wound but really didn't.


End file.
